


Stay

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Better Living Through Chemistry (2014)
Genre: Cheesy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Just another banal friends to lovers story. You’re into him but pretty sure you have no chance. And he… Of course he realizes how much he needs you only when he’s about to lose you. Classic.





	Stay

That was her. You couldn’t be mistaken. You couldn’t remember that woman being in your shop before though. What did she need? The blond woman went straight to the counter. Tall and thin, high heels, perfect makeup. You had to make an effort, but finally managed to give her your general polite smile.

\- Can I help you?

\- Yes… Yes, I guess you can, - she smiled back at you. - I’m looking for something I could read during my trip, and I honestly have no idea… Maybe you can recommend?

\- Umm… Well, if you’re interested in classic - there we have it in pocket edition, they’re pretty convenient to carry even in a small bag, - you shrugged. - We also have a huge collection of detective stories over there. These books are also not heavy and many people prefer reading something like that while travelling…

\- Yes, detective stories sound good.

The woman went to the stand with detectives. What was her name?.. Elizabeth? Yes, that’s right, Elizabeth Roberts. Not that you needed to know her name, but for some reason you remembered. Woodberry’s a small place. After a while she finally chose a couple of books and headed back to you.

\- Alright, I’m taking these.

\- Great choice.

\- Hope so. I’ve got quite a long trip ahead so I need something, you know… Captivating, - she smirked, handing you the credit card.

\- Have a nice trip and enjoy the books.

As the door closed behind her, you could see through the window that after a moment of hesitation she walked towards the pharmacy. Well, of course. Where else? You sighed and shook your head. Whatever. He was not yours anyways. He’s never been. In fact you were sure you accepted this fact ages ago. You were pretty sure about that until she appeared. But that’s okay, as soon as you leave this place it all wouldn’t matter.

*

Leaving Woodberry and especially this job was a really tough decision for you. This bookstore used to be your grandfather’s property and you loved it with all your heart. You started helping him in the shop since high school. Later you left Woodberry for a while as you wanted to study to become a journalist. You did good, but it still wasn’t that easy to find a job. So you returned home and continued working in the bookstore with your grandpa. You wrote stories in your free time and sent them to newspapers. A couple of them were even published and you got paid, but you didn’t receive any job offers. You weren’t really sad about it, since you really enjoyed working in the bookstore of your small town. After your grandpa’s death you became an official owner of the store.

And then you met Douglas Varney. As he started working in his father-in-law’s pharmacy close to your shop, you immediately realized you liked him much more than the previous pharmacist. Doug was a really nice guy and you became friends quite soon. During the lunchtime you were chatting about your customers, sometimes after closing hours he knocked at your door or you knocked at his and you were just talking. About nothing and everything at once. You always felt comfortable around him.

You couldn’t tell exactly at what point you started falling for him, but yes, eventually it happened. Eventually you started to realize that your thoughts about this man were not quite appropriate at times. But he was married after all. And you would never ever mess with a married man. That was your rule. So you just accepted it as it is. You still cherished your friendship. Doug’s relationship with his wife Kara was actually not perfect. Also he had a teenager son, so his life was rather complicated, and sometimes he used to grumble about it to you. And you… Despite your crush on Doug you did go on dates sometimes, but you weren’t very lucky in relationships either. As a true friend, Doug was always there to comfort you after another failure. You knew you meant a lot to him, but yes, you were just friends, and it was fine. You got used to it. It became a part of your life, a daily routine. You didn’t suffer from your crush on this man, until one day you saw him with Elizabeth Roberts.

On that day, you wanted to just casually drop in his pharmacy after the closing hour. As you came closer, you heard some noises and realized he probably wasn’t alone. Without thinking much, out of simple curiosity you glanced into the window and suddenly saw her. Half naked. On top of him. You left as soon as possible, feeling incredibly awkward. And you wished you could forget what you’ve seen, but you couldn’t. And suddenly it turned out that you didn’t really accept the fact that Doug Varney wouldn’t be yours. At least you didn’t accept it completely. Like somewhere in the back of your mind there still was a tiny bit of hope that maybe someday you might have a chance. Doug’s relationships with Kara were far from being great, and you knew you shouldn’t wish for it, but sometimes the thought that their divorce was just a question of time crossed your mind. You always chased such thoughts away and convinced yourself that you’re totally fine being friends. But now you had to admit - deep inside you were hoping for more. Elizabeth broke this tiny fragile hope into pieces. Just one look at her made it clear - you could never compete with such kind of a woman. Elizabeth Roberts looked like she’s just stepped out of a magazine cover. Her hair and makeup were always perfect, her clothes - fashionable and elegant. She carried herself like a lady from high society. And there were you - a definition of a girl next door in your jeans, shirts and chucks, small and awkward. Seeing Doug and Elizabeth together made you realize very clearly, that even if Doug will get divorced someday, he would never see a woman in you. You apparently weren’t his type. So, no hopes. At all. And this is when you really started suffering.

Apparently Doug was too much into his new romance, so you spent less time together now. He’s changed, you noticed it. It hurt you. It hurt you to the point you started thinking of leaving. Probably you wished for it so hard, that one day you got a call from your former classmate. She worked in New York in one quite well known newspaper, and she showed your writings to some people there. Seemed like you finally got the job offer. That was scary. The hardest part was that you had to sell your bookstore. You were still hesitating. You already wrote an offer for sale on your computer but you just couldn’t start the process.

Now as you were looking at that woman entering the pharmacy, you thought that yes. Leaving this place and this man behind was the only right decision.

Yes, Elizabeth was about to leave as well and Doug signed his divorce papers… So what? It didn’t make things any better. It was even harder for you to know that you still couldn’t be with him. Somehow it was easier when he was married and tried his best to be a good husband.

You sighed again. Yes. You had to leave. But first you needed to talk to Doug. He still was your friend, and you wanted to let him know about your plans first.

* 

You got a chance to talk to Doug quite soon. He knocked on the door of your bookstore a few minutes after closing hour, just like in good old days when nothing overshadowed your friendship.

\- Hey there, - he smiled softly. - How’re the things going?

\- All is fine, I guess, - you replied, shrugging. - I’m actually surprised to see you.

\- Really?

\- You haven’t dropped in for quite a while…

\- Yeah, you know… - he gave you a slightly guilty smile. - I was busy with all that divorce stuff. It’s quite exhausting, I must say. But it’s over finally. So I’m here. I actually missed you, y/n.

\- Did you? - You narrowed your eyes.

\- Uhh, yes… What’s that?.. - He frowned noticing your expression. 

\- You’ve got something here. On your lip, - you pointed at a small stain of lipstick.

Doug’s face flushed slightly as he realized what you meant.

\- Oh man… That’s… that’s pretty embarrassing… - He stuttered. - I mean… I’m officially divorced for just a little more than 24 hours and already… I know how it looks, but… it’s not…

Now that was apparently a perfect moment to bring this into conversation. You took a deep breath.

\- Doug, I… I know that it started way before tonight and before your divorce.

He blinked at you in surprise for a second.

\- Huh?… But… How?…

\- I saw you one night, - you said. - Just wanted to check on you after closing hour, and… Yep.

You were quite proud of yourself because you managed to sound as simply as possible as if it wasn’t a big deal. Doug still looked embarrassed.

\- Look, y/n… it’s all a really long story… Trust me or not, I was going to tell you anyways…

\- Doug, Doug… - you interrupted him softly. - You don’t have to explain yourself to me, okay? I’m not your wife.

\- Yeah, that’s right, - he chuckled awkwardly. - But I still want you to understand…

\- Alright, - you nodded. - Tell me.

*

It was a long conversation, and Doug was very sincere. He told you the whole story since the very beginning and he seemed really glad that you were here to listen to him.

\- So apparently, it wasn’t love… Even though at some point I thought… We thought we were in love. But no, it was something else. But whatever it was, it helped us to finally make this step, you know? She always wanted to be free and travel the world, and I… I guess I just wanted to be myself. Not someone who my wife or anyone else wants me to be, - Doug concluded.

\- And how does it feel, to be yourself? - You smiled.

\- Feels good. So far I only managed to be myself… With you actually.

\- I’ll take it as a compliment. And you and Elizabeth, you’re… Not together?

\- Nope. I mean… I’m not ready to run away with her. I don’t wanna run away. I have a child after all. I’m still gonna try to be a good father for him. And I love my job and this town, so…

\- Yeah, Doug… You know, there’s one thing I was going to tell you.

He looked at you curiously. Damn. Saying this was pretty hard, as if speaking about it out loud made it more real. You had to take another deep breath.

\- Talking about leaving Woodberry… - You started. - I… I got a job offer… In New York.

\- So… You’re leaving? - Doug’s face darkened at this. - But… Y/n, you love this place and this shop… I know you do!

\- I do, yes. But… Doug, I just need a change. I feel like I’m stuck.

There was a moment of silence, and Doug looked like his brain just couldn’t cope with this information. But in the end, he managed to give you a warm smile.

\- Well, if you feel like this, than maybe you’re right and you should go…

\- Yeah.

You smiled back, but the smile turned out to be sad.

\- You know, it’s not gonna happen tomorrow or something. I need to sell the shop first… At least start the process. But… It’s hard as hell. It’s more than just a shop to me.

\- I know, - he reached out to hug your shoulder. You sighed. It felt so good and comforting to sit next to him like this, even though he was basically the main reason for you to leave.

\- Hey, I know what we should do.

You glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow.

\- What?

\- How about going out somewhere, huh? We need to celebrate our new lives, right? Come on, y/n. You’re not allowed to say no. We know each other for ages and never even got drunk together!

That was true. You never went out with Doug. As for alcohol, you did drink together once, but it was just a bottle of beer, right here in your shop, between the bookshelves. It was a hard day for both of you, and you just needed it. You remembered how sitting there on the floor leaning against his shoulder you were so close to turn your head up a little bit and kiss him… But then he started talking about Kara, and how she recently didn’t want to have sex with him despite his attempts.

\- Umm, do you really think you should talk with me about that? - You asked him.

\- Oh, I get it, - he laughed awkwardly. - Too much info, sorry about that.

\- No, don’t be, I didn’t mean it. You know I’m your friend and you can tell me anything you want. It’s just… I don’t think I’m able to give you any good advice, - you explained.

_“Because if I were your wife I don’t think I would ever not want to have sex with you”._

Why are some lucky women absolutely don’t appreciate their own luck?..

Of course you’d never say this out loud.

\- That’s truth, we never did that. Because you were always such a good husband…

\- Yep, but now I’m not a husband any more, - Doug chose to ignore your sarcastic tone. - So I have all the rights to ask you out. So, what is your answer?

Could you possibly say no when he looked at you with these mischievous green eyes of his?..

\- Yes. The answer is yes, - you smiled broadly. - Why the hell not?

\- Ah, that’s my girl! - Doug winked. You felt a little awkward when his hand lay on yours and you sensed its warmth. - Friday night?

\- Friday night.

*

_“It’s not a date. You’re just a couple of good friends going out for a drink or two. You don’t have to be so occupied about your looks”._

But of course you were occupied. On the one hand you wanted to look nice, but also you didn’t want to like you’ve spent half of a day at the mirror. In the end you’ve chosen a pretty simple dress, cute yet comfy. You liked it, but for some reason didn’t wear it very often.

Doug came to pick you up at about 7 p.m. and as you caught his glance, you immediately felt your cheeks burning.

\- Wow, y/n… You look… differently, - he said in awe.

\- Probably that’s because I’m wearing a dress - you shrugged. - Not that typical of me.

\- Right… I think I’ve never seen you wearing one, - Doug smiled. - You should do it more often. It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.

\- Uhh… Thank you, - you mumbled. You were always having problems receiving compliments, especially from him. Not that Doug never told that you were beautiful before. After your latest breakup while comforting you, he told you how smart, beautiful and overall cool you were, and how dumb your ex-boyfriend was if he hasn’t seen it. But now he said it differently. The way he said it now, the way he looked at you now made you blush.

_“Come on, y/n. Don’t be silly. You’re still just friends”._

Anyway, you didn’t plan to feel awkward tonight. You wanted just to relax, have fun and don’t think too much. You’ve had enough overthinking last couple of weeks. Doug totally shared your opinion.

You went to a local bar and it was awesome. You drank, talked and laughed a lot. You danced a bit and even sang a couple of songs in karaoke. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so good and carefree.

Afterwards you walked home on foot, both being apparently too drunk to drive. You were holding onto Doug’s arm and felt warm and tipsy. You really enjoyed this feeling.

\- Well, that’s it, I guess, - you smiled as you reached your porch. - Time to say good night.

Doug just nodded. Seemed like he wanted to say something to you but either hesitated, or tried to find the words.

\- It was an amazing night, - you added when the silence started to become more awkward than it should be. - Thank you, I enjoyed it so much!

\- Yeah… Yeah, me too… - He gave you a crooked smile. - We should do it more often.

\- We should…

At this Doug lifted his eyes and you met his gaze. He made a decisive step towards you and all of a sudden you found yourself pinned between him and your door. His face was millimeters away from yours as he whispered:

\- Don’t leave. You shouldn’t leave. _Stay._

You only managed to open your mouth to say something when his lips crushed on yours in a desperate and hungry kiss. You gasped in surprise but the thought of pushing him away didn’t even slightly cross your mind. His lips were both soft and determined, and as he pushed his warm tongue into your mouth eagerly, you felt weak in your knees. Was it happening for real? Was Doug Varney kissing you on your porch? Or you just drank too much and your vivid imagination played tricks on you? No. No, you definitely weren’t _that_drunk.

\- Doug, Doug… - you mumbled as he let go of your lips to catch a breath. - Doug, you’re confused…

\- I _was_ confused, yes… But now I’m not.

His voice was unusually hoarse and it made you shiver. He kissed you again, his hand cupping your cheek, his body pressing closer to yours. Your head went dizzy, partly because of alcohol but mostly of his closeness, his smell and the taste of his lips. No, you couldn’t protest. All you could do was close your eyes and surrender. This Doug was new for you. So far, you knew only that nice, shy and soft Doug. This new Doug wasn’t shy. He was passionate and needy, yet still there was certain tenderness in his kisses that made you melt. You felt his lips trailing down your jaw to the side of your neck, sucking on your soft flesh, and his hand seized your thigh under the skirt of your dress. Your heart hammered inside your chest as you sighed and clung to him.

Maybe it would’ve been reasonable to push him away. But… You didn’t want to. You dreamt about him for ages… And now, even if it’s all due to the alcohol and his newly found freedom, you didn’t care. You wanted him.

\- Let’s… Let’s get inside, - you hushed in a shaky voice, and he nodded. His hands were on your hips and his lips on the back of your neck while you fumbled with the keys.

As the door closed behind the two of you, you were pinned to the wall again. You felt like you wanted even more contact so you let your hands slip underneath his shirt, caressing his pecs. After a while he just pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it away. Damn, he looked so incredibly hot with his messy hair, heaving chest and these lustful sparkles in his eyes.

\- Bedroom? - He whispered in between the kisses.

\- Upstairs…

He gripped your backside and you almost squeaked, wrapping your arms and legs around him as he lifted you up with ease you didn’t quite expect from him. You’ve never noticed how strong he really was. Doug wasn’t very big or tall but his muscles were firm enough.

You tumbled in bed without breaking the kiss. One of Doug’s hands was into your hair, while his other hand was roaming under your skirt, stroking your thigh and getting closer and closer to that aching heat pulsing between your legs. You arched your back with a soft whimper as he touched you through the thin fabric of your underwear. Kissing your neck and collarbones, he moved your panties aside and ran his fingers through your already soaking folds. You moaned, bucking your hips toward his hand in search of more pressure. Finally he reached your clit and started rubbing it slowly in a circular motion. You panted and moaned, getting closer to the edge with each his movement.

He stopped just as you were about to come, but only to help you get rid of your dress and your bra. As the clothes fell on the floor, he immediately brought his lips to your breasts, teasing your hardened nipples until you became a panting mess. Then he started to kiss his way down your body, slowly tugging down your underwear. You had to close your eyes, because the sight of Doug’s head between your thighs was just too much to bear. As his warm tongue found its way to your most sensitive spot, you forgot about literally everything. You were just a trembling moaning mess, melting in the sweetest sensations. His soft hair between your fingers, his tender lips and tongue, his hot breath against your folds and the humming sounds he made - all these brought you to probably the most intense climax you’ve ever had.

Doug wiped his mouth and kissed you softly while you were coming down from your high. You still could taste yourself on his lips and you loved it. You wanted to feel him inside you badly, even though you’ve just come so hard. So you brought your shaky fingers to undo his jeans and stroke his length before guiding him inside.

As he finally entered you, you both moaned at how good it felt. Doug’s pace was slow at the beginning, but the thrusts were deep and the way he stretched you out and hit all the sweet spots was just so good and so right. All the time his face was buried into the crook of your neck, but at some point he suddenly stopped moving and just looked at you, stroking your cheek. He didn’t say anything, but that look was so soft it almost brought tears on your eyes. Suddenly you felt… Loved.

He kissed you deeply and started moving again, his pace getting faster, thrusts more intense, and soon you felt your insides tingling again as you clenched around him, crying out his name.

With a hoarse moan he let go too, collapsing on top of you. For a while you stayed like that, in each other’s arms, neither of you wanted to move.

You fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

*

You opened your eyes and winced. Your head was already aching. With a deep sigh you sat in bed rubbing your eyes and heard a sniffing sound to the right from you. Suddenly the memories of what happened last night flashed brightly in your head and made you gasp quietly. Oh gosh… Was it for real?.. You glanced at the bed and saw Doug sleeping soundly. So, apparently it was for real. You felt awkward. What should you say to him? And what would he say? Would he tell you that he was drunk and it was a mistake, or… You shook your head and winced again. Stupid hangover.

You got up, put on an old oversized shirt and headed to the bathroom. After brushing your teeth and washing your face with cold water you pressed your forehead against the mirror and closed your eyes. Why was everything so complicated?..

\- Hey…

He sound of his voice made you flinch. He stood there in your bathroom door in his boxers and looked so soft and cozy somehow. You’d give a lot to see him like that every morning.

\- Sorry, didn’t want to scare you, - Doug smiled guiltily. - You okay?

\- Yeah, I’m fine, - you managed to smile. - Just, you know… The headache.

\- Right, - he chuckled. - Same here. Listen, uh, y/n… We need to talk.

\- Sure.

Together you went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

\- Look, Doug, - you said, hiding your eyes from him. - Yesterday we both were a bit drunk, and well… Such things happen…

\- Y/n, - he reached your chin to make you look at him. - You know it wasn’t just sex, right?

You nodded, cheeks blushing again.

\- Right, it wasn’t.

\- And when I asked you not to leave… I really mean it, y/n. It’s just… Look… I’m a stupid ass. Because only when you told me you’re leaving I realized how I really need you. All this time you were there for me when I needed someone the most, and you always took me the way I am. And I just can’t lose you like that! The truth is… You’re more than a friend for me. It’s a shame I realized only now… I don’t know, maybe you don’t seriously consider me a boyfriend material, but if you stayed and just gave me a chance…

\- Doug.

He stopped talking, looking into your eyes desperately.

\- Actually… The main reason for me to leave was you.

\- Me?.. - Doug blinked in confusion.

\- Yes. Doug, I’m… I’m in love with you for god knows how much time, and maybe that’s partly a reason of my failures in relationships… Because the guys I dated… They weren’t you, you know, - you took a deep breath to hold back tears and then continued. - I was okay with it. But when I saw you with Elizabeth, something kinda broke inside me.

\- But… Why?..

\- Because I’m not her. And I’ll never be her…

\- You’re not her, that’s true… But you are _you. _And you’re amazing.

\- You really think so?.. – Holding back tears was becoming harder and harder.

\- Of course. Come here, - he hushed pulling you into his embrace.

\- You’re amazing, and I’m amazingly stupid, - he added, kissing the top of your head. - How come I didn’t notice?..

\- Maybe I’m just really good at hiding my feelings? - You smiled, wiping your tears. - Or both.

\- Definitely both.

You laughed, still holding each other.

\- So what are we gonna do now?

\- Well, first we need coffee and a couple of painkillers. And then… I don’t know. But we have plenty of time to decide, - you smirked.

\- Does it mean you’re staying? - Doug grinned at you.

\- I don’t see any reasons to leave at the moment, - you replied, and as he leaned in and captured your lips in a soft kiss, you finally felt absolutely happy.


End file.
